The Black Star&The Red Velvet Cupcake
by Oh Look Bubbles
Summary: 'Their fingers interlocked and Cat knew right there. Jade's hands fit her tiny ones perfectly.'. /or, Cade oneshots.
1. Sleepless Nights

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

Cat continued to poke Jade until she woke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Po-

"What?!" yup, Jade's awake.

"I couldn't sleep.." Cat mumbled. Jade sighed, knowing she should probably help her little kitty. Sitting up, she pulled the red head onto her lap, making Cat giggle.

"I had a nightmare.." Cat whispered inthe the goth's neck. Jade rubbed her back. "Y-you were taken away from me, Jadey, it was so scary.."

"I'm right here, baby. I'll always be here." Cat looked up from Jade's neck. "Promise me.." She held out her pinky, which Jade tangled her own in.

"I promise, because hey, I don't want to be away from you.."

"I love you.."


	2. Please

**A/N- Right, Cat's a bit OOC in this but I find it adorable so.. IGNORE IT K?  
&I probably have to do the disclaimer shiznit, so...  
I'm not Dan, so I clearly don't own Victorious, ok ok.**

-Cat's POV.-

Jadey and I were sat in her car, giggling and laughing, on the way to Hollywood Arts.

"Jade, when can we come out?" I whispered, randomly. Jade sighed, I knew I'd set her off again. I always ask this and every time she gets annoyed.

"Look, Kitty, I love you, but just not yet, alright?" She mumbled.

"But, why?! PLEASE." I argued. I was sick and tired of not being able to hug and kiss my own girlfriend in school.

"Because, people will be mean. Judge you, us, and we're not ready. Just stop."

I sighed, there was no use.

The rest of the ride was silent.

We arrived at school, both of us giving the other the cold shoulder. I decided that I wouldn't speak to her until we were able to come pout. Which knowing Jade, would most likely be long away. Everyone was surrounding Tori's locker, so we walked over and greeted everyone. The bell rang and we all went our own ways. I knew that today would already be hell.

By lunch, I still wasn't speaking to Jade, which in all fairness, was the hardest thing ever.

"Kitty.." I heard behind me. I turned around to see my Jade, with a... microphone.

"Let's get this over with." She mumbled. I squealed and grabbed her hand. She looked at me, with an unfamiliar look of worry in her eyes. I nodded and smiled my wide grin.

"HEY." Jade screamed . Every head turned to look at us.

"So, me and Cat have a secret..." I could tell Jadey was nervous, so I grabbed the microphone of her.

"Ok, look. Me and Jade are dating, ok?! Judge us all you want, ok? We don't care!" I finished off.

Everyone cheered and I grabbed her face to pull her in for a kiss.

"I love you."


	3. First Date

Just ring the damn doorbell, Jade. Just ring it.  
I took a deep breath and managed to ring Cat's doorbell.  
See, that wasn't that hard, now was it? Nervously, I bit my lip and looked at my outfit. What if Cat doesn't want to go on this date with me anymore? Or am I too ugly for her? First date jitters. I never really had those with Beck. I guess Cat's different, so much different.I heard banging and giggling, clearly from Cat, probably her falling over. Soon, the door opened and there stood was the love of my life. She wore a beautiful short, red dress which matched her hair. She smiled and hugged me.

"So, ready to go?" I asked. Cat jumped up and down, giggling and clapping. I guess she was excited.  
"Tell me where we're going?" She batted her eyelashes and looked up at me. I rolled my eyes and cracked a small smile.  
"No can do, princess. That'll ruin the surprise." I smirked as she poked out her bottom lip.

* * *

We soon arrived to the destination.  
"But-but, Jadey, this is a forest. We could get mauled by bears!" Cat exclaimed. I chuckled and looked over to her.  
"Kitty, like I'd ever let a bear hurt you." She blushed and looked down. I reached over a pulled her chin up and gave her a kiss.  
We climbed out of my car and I took her hand. I led her through the forest until we reached the meadow. The meadow had a rock pool with a waterfall.  
"Jade!" Next thing I knew I had Cat in my arms.  
We sat down on the blanket I had lay out. We ate the picnic I made, laughed at pretty much anything and even sang a little. Cat rolled over and looked at me. She had her usual big grin on her face, making her dimple appear.  
"I can't believe you did all this.."  
"Well, our first date has be special." I grinned, which felt unfamiliar but I liked it.

It soon fell dark and even a few stars made an appearance. We sat leaning against each other, watching the stars twinkle. Her eyes beamed with excitement, which in all honestly, made the butterflies living in my stomach fly around. Yes, I, Jade West, get butterflies. Such a shock, I know.  
"Jade, look!" My little redhead shouted, pointing to the brightest star.  
"Do you think that's my momma?" She asked, in a quiet voice, looking up at me, her big brown eyes glistening with tears.  
"Of course, she's watching over you Kitty Cat.." I replied, with tears in my own eyes. I knew this was hard for her, so I pulled her onto my lap, rubbing her back a little.  
"Is she proud of me, Jadey?"  
"Of course, you're super talented and growing up to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." I whispered into her hair.  
And with that, we sat in comfortable silence, watching the stars twinkle. No first date could of ever been this perfect, ever.


	4. New Girl

Tori, Beck, Andre, Robbie and I were all stood round Tori's locker, like every morning.

"No, tea is so much more better!" Robbie commented.

"Hell no, coffee all the way." I shot back, shoving my coffee cup in his face. We all laughed, this happened every morning, a new debate would occur.

Lane walked up to us, with a small, red haired girl trailing behind him.

"Hey guys, this is Cat. She's new here and I was wondering if ou could show her around."

I groaned but the others shot me a look and agreed to it. Lane walked off, leaving a scared girl for us to deal with. Everyone was just staring at her.

"Oh my god, hey Cat. I'm Jade." I sent her a smile, which she returned.

"Tori."

"Beck."

"Robbie."

"Andre."

"So, what do you have first?" I asked. She showedhe her timetable, which was identical to mine. The bell rang and I grabbed herhead, leading her to our classroom.

"Jade, you're on time for one. Oh, and who is this?" Mrs Blackwood asked me.

"I'm Cat." She mumbled in a small voice. we took our seats and I told her how wacky this school really is.

At Lunch, we met the gang at our usual table. I learnt a lot about Cat, she liked teddies, and pink and was pretty much always hyper, unless you're new to her. She was someone who I never would usually like, but for some reason, I couldn't help myself. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"Jade?" Cat's voice snapped me from my thoughts. I looked at her.

"Mhm?"

"Would you like to be my best friend?" All eyes were on her, looking at her like she was crazy.

I shot her a grin and nodded.

"Er, Jade, you feeling okay?" Toriasked. I shot her a death grin.

"I am fine. Cat's cool, ok?"

Cat grinned and squealed. She jumphit into my arms and gave me quite astrong hug for someone her size.

No one ever thought that Jade West would even look at the new girl, let alone be her best friend.

Hey, I like to suprise.


	5. My Angel

_Cat and Jade. Jade and Cat. The best friends. Jade being the meaner, goth girl while Cat was the smaller, nicer, rainbow girl. Polar opposite. _

_No one ever suspected Cat to be hiding something so deep. Not even Jade knew that her happiness was all an act._

_Walking in to Cat's room, Jade expected to see Cat singing or dancing, or something innocent, not hangingthere, lifeless. _

_"Cat..?" Jade whispered. Saying she felt broken was an understatement. Phase ran up to Cat's hanging body. Tears falling freely._

_"No Cat, please!" There was a note, explaining why Cat was hanging there, dead._

_Jade had never ever felt as horrid as she did then._

Caterina Valentine. The love of Jade's life. After she died... Jase was never the same.

You'd think that Jde would be even meaner, close her self of from everyone. Wrong. Jade was in fact the opposite.

She was out there, laughing, giggling, almost innocent. She was everything Cat was. She died her hair a light pinkish, took out her piercings,wore bright colours, and was actually nice.

Everyone was confused, but it was her way of keeping Cat there, with her at all times.

She was even nice to Tori.

"Hey guys!" Jade skipped to her friends table, a huge grin on her face.

"Jade, you can stop it." Tori said.

Jade's face fell.

"What do you mean?"

"Stop acting like Cat. She's gone, Jade. Gone. She killed herself. Stop torturing us all." Tori snapped. Everyone stared in shock.

Tears welled up in Jade's eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jade screamed,flailing her arms around, almost as if she was Cat.

"Just stop!" Everyone screamed at Jade. She felt hopeless, lonely, she needed someone who understood her pain, because her 'friends' clearly don't.

Not knowing what else to do, Jade ran. Ran to the black box. She lent up the wall, slowly sliding down it as she sobbed to herself.

What was she even meant to do?! Cutting did crap all. She was running out of tears to cry with. Everyone hated her. For dealing with a death. Could the world be even more harsh.

"Caterina, I miss you.." She whispered to the air.

"And you will always be perfect  
You'll always be beautiful  
Our hearts will never forget you  
You didn't belong here  
And it's become so clear  
Why heaven called your name

I miss you and it still feels like I know you  
I've got pictures of us side by side to show you  
But it feels like I owe you so much more

And you will always be perfect  
You'll always be beautiful  
Our hearts will never forget you  
You didn't belong here  
And it's become so clear  
Why heaven called your name  
And it just doesn't seem right, was it really your time?  
Are we dreaming?  
We'll never let go of you  
Wish you were here but it's becoming clear  
That Earth's just not the place for an angel like you.." Jade sang, choking on tears every now and then.

Images of Cat and her smiling and giggling flashed, almost like a slide show in her mind. Cat's laugh, eyes, smile, that dimple, her voice, randomness, cuteness, her hair, how she loved cupcakes.

Jade couldn't bare to be away from her love, so she was going to join her.

She stood, wiping her tears as she did. Running out from her school, out to Cat's favourite park. She stopped at the river. It was pretty deep. She stood right at the edge. She looked around, knowing this was the last thing she would see.

"I'm joining you, my angel."

A/N- so, erm, thanks to everyone who actuall reads this pile shit:)3... Also the song Jade sang, is called Ameila by Tonight Alive, it's actually Erm, check that out.

Disclaimer- I don't own Ameila, ok.


	6. Hands That Fit

Cat was staring at her parents joinded hands, with confusion written all over her face. Her mother noticed this.

"Hunny, what are you looking at?" Sarah, her mother asked. Cat looked from the hands to her mothers face.

"Daddy and your hands fit perfectly.." Cat whispered.

"I guess, they do." Sarah smiled.

Cat looked down at her own tiny hands, frowning. Would she ever find the, hands that fit?

"Cat, are you alright, Sweetie?" Her father asked. She hadn't realised she was crying. She wiped her tears and nodded.

"Wouldyou like a milkshake?" Cat's face lit up and she bounced up and down with a huge grin Her father chuckled and left to go make her one.

Once he had left, her mother kneeled down and looked at her.

"Tell me what's wrong, if you don't say, I can't help you."

"It's just... Your hand actually fits into someone's, like it's made just for them.. And I have no one.." Cat felt tears fill in her big brown eyes again.

"You are only 13 Kitty, you've got plenty of time."

Cat reached and grabbed her moms hand. Cat's handlooked tiny compared. She groaned.

"I want to find them now!" Cat stomped. In a terrible mood, Cat ran to her back garden and through the gate. Behind her garden was a cute little park, where her and her best friend Jade would sit and play.

Flopping her self down, she looked at the sky. Clouds flew by and Cat fell into a daydream.

_Cat giggled and ran from the person behind her. _

_"Can't catch me!" She screamed._

_The mysterious person managed to catch up with her and they caught her hand, interlocking their fingers._

_"Got ya." They whispered. _

_Cat looked down at their interlocked hands, they fitted perfectly._

Just as Cat was going to see who it was, a sudden noise snapped her back to reality. Someone had lay down besides her. She turned her head to see Jade. She smiled, which was soon mirrored by Jade.

"Hey, Jadey!" Cat exclaimed, her bad mood replaced by happiness.

"Hey, Kitty. What was you thinking about?" Jade asked.

Sp, Cat explained the whole hand thing and her daydream.

"You know, your mom is right Cat, you are only young." Jade tried to reassure her.

"I know.. I just want to know now!" Cat sighed, clearly annoyed at this.

"Tig?" Jade asked. Cat suddenly smiled and jumped up.

"Try and catch me if you can!" Cat giggled, while running off. Jade laughed and chased after her, catching up soon.

Jade reached out and grabbed Cat's hand, pulling her into a hug. their fingers interlocked and Cat knew right there. Jade's hands fit her tiny ones perfectly


	7. Jealous, much?

**AN- I don't... I don't even know what the hell this is. Cat's not even in character, and Jade's a little bitch. Yeaaaaah...  
This is what happens when you have cover in maths, and the teacher's being a poo brain. xD ENJOY LOVES.**

"Yeah, just let me get my stuff." I bounced away to my own locker, gabbing the stuff I'd need to take home.

I turned back, to walk back to Jade, when I saw Beck flirting with Jade.

CALM THE FUDGEBALL DOWN, CAT. I braced myself and started to skip my way over to them.

"So, up for a movie?" I heard Beck ask. He moved very close, and Jade didn't even move. i FELT THE ANGER RISE UP INSIDE ME.

"Hey, babe. Let's go." I said, walking up to them.

"Oh, I'm seeing a move with Beck." She smiled. No, smirked. I don't even know.

"But, you said we could finish our project?" My heart sank. She was ditching her own girlfriend, again. We haven't hung our in ages.

"I know, but now i'm seeing a movie with Beck." Her face looked annoyed.

"..Fuck you." I never cursed, but I had to. I heard them both gasp as I walked away, ready to punch anything in my way. I realized, I had to walk home and it was pelting down with rain. I groaned, today has been fab.

I stepped from the school and slowly made my way home. Pit. Pat. Pit. I listened to the rain as it fell onto the sidewalk. Suddenly, I felt the urge to dance. So I did.

I dropped my backpack, threw my head back and danced around. I spun, I laughed, I let all the anger and worried about Jade slip my mind. A car pulled up and I stopped. My heart was racing, who the hell was in the car?

Jade stepped out. She looked... Pissed.

"Cat! What are you doing?" She demanded.

"I'm dancing." I said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Why?"

"I'm letting the rain wash away my pain." I said.

"You're so stupid. Why didn't you just get a lift instead of walking in the rain."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'M NOT STUPID. And you said you'd drop my home but you ditched me. As usual." Anger was boiling up again.

"When have I ditched you?" She as pretty much screaming at me.

"Let's see. Today, yesterday, the day before, and so on." This screaming match was on.

"And, today, you ditched me to see a movie with Beck. Your EX." I was winning this match.

"Don't be so jealous!"

"Don't give me a reason to! You don't see me going out with Robbie!" Her face scrunched up in anger.

We argue sure, but never ever like this.

"I wasn't gonna do anything with Beck.."

"Look, Cat, I love you. You know I do. And, I won't say I'm sorry because I'm not. It was just a movie." She reached out to touch me but I backed off.

"You sure, Jade?"

She looked at the floor, looking like a five year old who's guilty.

"That's what I thought. See, I have a reason to be jealous. Somethings going on."

"Cat-"

"Oh, save it, Jade. You'd be just a jealous if it was me and Robbie."

"I know but-"

"Have fun with Beck. I won't be there to stop it now."

I started to walk away but something she said made me stop.

"Wow, ending it over this? Jealous one much?" She laughed.

I walked back, punched her in the face, and walked off.

That wasn't me at all, it's just, she was so heartless!

I bounced off home, trying to be as happy as I could.


	8. Weird Couplee

**AN- So, I'm at my nans, and I'm trying to waste time, so I'm gonna be writing a few of these today. So expect really crap stuff.**

**And Merry Christmas to all of you guys oxoxo**

"I still can't believe Tori fricking Vega has a girlfriend." Jade said.

"You're just jealous that Tori has a cute girlfriend and you don't." I teased.

"It's not like I want a girlfriend anyway.."

"And besides, I didn't even know she was.. you know.. gay."

"Oh, I did, she told me. And I just know." I said.

"Oh yeah, forgot your gay.." She trailed off.

I sort of twitched in my seat, she always can make it awkward.

"CUPCAKES." I tried to break the awkwardness I felt.

"So, who would you date then?" Jade randomly asked.

I turned to towards her.

"Huh?"

"If you had the chance, who would you date?"

"Oh... That's so easy. Amelia Grace." I didn't even need to think about that.

"The one in the year above?"

I nodded and smiled, she was really beautiful.

"So.. you wouldn't even pick me?" Jade asked.

I laughed.

"We'd be such a weird couple. I've known you for like most of my life. It'd be like dating a sister."

Jade nodded in agreement.

I turned on the radio and started singing and dancing to pretty much everything that came on. After a few minutes of dancing, Jade broke our silence.

"I'd make a better girlfriend."

"Yeah, keep thinking that."I looked over to her and stuck my tounge out, to show I was etasing.

"I just don't see how it'd be weird."

"It just would be ok." I was starting to get annoyed.

"Prove it."

So I did. I lent right over and kissed her. It took her by suprise.

I pulled away and smirked.

"That.. wasn't weird at all."


	9. What an ending

**OMG, OK, so my own laptop MAY be fixed so MORE UPDATING. Hopefully, Now this pile of crap was rushed on NYE but I Couldn't update it. It's all rushed&boring but hey hooooooooooe**

Parties suck. I hate the drunk guys trying to hot on you, and I hate all the drunk girls thinking they're sexy, and I hate how I just sit there like a fool. So, can someone please tell me why I'm sat at Tori's house at her stupid party? As usual, I was sat in the darkest corner. Tori and Cat were with me but they left to go grind up some randomers.

"Oh my god, Jadey. Come and dance with me?" Cat found me. She tugged on my arm. Before I could even say no, she gave me her famous puppy dog eyes. I groaned but got up and followed her anyway.

"You look pretty tonight." She shouted over the music. I asked,

"You be looking gooood girl." I winked at her.

I was never a good dancer, so I sort of just awkwardly danced as I watched how pretty Cat looked. Her face was glistening in the light, she was grinning and she's never looked as beautiful.

Some song that I really disliked played so I went back to my little corner, leaving Cat to grind some more.

"Tell her." Tori came and sat by me. I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"What do you know?" I snapped.

"I know that she likes you too, ok! So just tell her."

"Why are you trying to help me? What am I even meant to say?"

"Kiss her at 12." With that, Tori walked off, leaving me in confusion.

Most people had left, leaving Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat and I chilling. We were sat in a circle, somehow I managed to get Cat in my lap. She was playing with my blue streaks.

"So, it's nearly 12." Tori announced, winking in my direction. I glared at her, the bitch.

"Ugh, this is so boring, what even?" I groaned.

Tori got up, walked over to her speakers and played some music. Die Young came on.

"Omg, come on Jade!" Cat pulled us both up and we danced. The others were giving me some weird looks but I sort of ignored them, I was dancing 2012 away with my best friend.

The song finished and we sat back down. And the count down began.

5, 4, 3, 2... 1

I was about to go in for a kiss with Cat, just like Tori said, but before I could, Robbie had kissed her. And she looked happy.

Tears fell and I made a run for the door, only to be stopped by Tori.

"Let me go." I growled.

"Look, Jade I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well. Happy 2013 Tori." I smiled and walked past her.

2013. Let's hope it's amazing.


	10. The Black Star

**AN- OKAY HIHGFGHJMNVHJN So; two thingy mah bobs, do any of you actually want me to continue this or? I feel like it's just not even good. Idk**

And second of aaaaall, so I have a Cabbie story planned and I was thinking of posting it? Would any of you read it?  
YH OK BYE

****Winter Dance; the night at HollyWood Arts where all the kids have a dance in the middle of winter. Music plays, people sing live and everyone has a get together before Christmas.

This year, the gang didn't go as a group; they went with dates. Jade was with CAT, Beck was with Trina, Andre was with Tori and Robbie was with Alaska.

Jade was by the food table, wondering where Cat had disappeared to.

"Yo, Tori! You seen Cat?" She called out. Tori walked over.

"Erm, no.. Ehe."

Jade raised her pierced eyebrow.

"Hey everyone! We got a performance."

Music started to play and someone walked out on the stage.

"Black Star, Black Star

Forever you will be...

A Shining Star, Shining Star

Be whatever you can be...

A Rockstar, Rockstar

You will always be..

A Black Star, Black Star, Black Star

Black Star, Black Star, Black Star.."

That person was Cat. Jade smiled. Black Star was Car's nickname for her.

"Thank you! And My Black Star, you know who you are.. I love you."

Cat walked off stage, down to Jade, and ran to her.

She jumped right into Jade's arms and they shared a kiss.


	11. The Shirt,

Everyone besides Cat and Jade were sat at the table at Tori's house. Tori was sat by Andre, Robbie was sat next to his girlfriend Alaska.#, and Trina was sat basically on top of Beck.

"So, Jade's hanging out with Cat, I take it?" Beck asked.

"They _are _dating, so probably." Robbie said.

"How am I the only one single? Even Jade has.. a girlfriend."

"Because you aren't dating me." Trina winked.

Beck opened his mouth to protest but closed it and slightly awkwardly smiled.

A car door slammed from outside, causing everyone to jump.

"Cat and Jade?" Alaska asked.

Everyone nodded. A mixture of raised voices were the only thing heard.

"Are they always like this?" Alaska also asked. Everyone shrugged.

The dor swung open and in came Jade with Cat trailing behind her, hanging on to something.

"So, hey guys!" Tori smiled.

"You know I'd ask what happened but I really don't care." Trina said.

"No one likes you!" Jade screamed right at her.

Cat flopped down next to Andre, and sighed.

"Cat, get over it. Jesus." Jade told her as she sat next to Alaska.

"No." Cat pouted.

"Ugh."

"What's happened, Lil Red?" Andre asked.

"Jade won't wear her shirt. That I made her!"

"It's pink. So it's ugly." Jade mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat screamed.

Cat's bottom lip shook and her eyes glistened from tears. Tears fell and she ran upstairs, dropping the shirt she was holding.

"No, Cat.." Jade sighed.

"Just wear the shirt?" Robbie suggested. Jade picked up the shirt and held it so everyone could see. It was pink with "I heart my Kitty Cat." on. You could see they were all trying to hold back a laugh.

"Look at this!"

"Oh come on Jade, Cat made that." Tori commented.

"Oh come on Jade, Cat made that." Jade mocked.

"I don't talk like that!"

"Oh my god, just wear the shirt," Beck said, annoyance hinted in his voice.

"Oooh, touchy." Jade teased.

Jade took in a deep breath and pulled on the shirt. She walked up stairs and found Cat sat there crying.

"Kitty..?" Jade whispered.

"Go away."

"No." Cat looked up to Jade and slightly smiled.

"It's hideous, but if it means I get to see that smile, then I'll wear it.." Jade blushed, for like the first time ever.

Jade sat down next to her girlfriend and Cat climbed on her lap. The tiny red head put her arms around the Goth's neck and smiled.

"I made myself a shirt.." Cat whispered into Jade's neck.

"What does it say?"

"I Heart My Scissor Lover.."

"Hey, Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."


	12. Insanity

**AN- So.. I'm sorry for the lack of updating, I'm trying to juggle; schoolwork, having a boyfriend and losing my best friend at the same time and it's kinda hard lol. So, this will most likely not make up for it since it'll be crap but oh well **

****Cat has a secret. Jade wants to know. Cat's scared. Jade's worried. Cat's crazy in the head. Jade's crazy for Cat.

Cat was sat on her bed, while everyone else was out at some food place. She wasn't allowed to go any where besides Jade's or school.

You see, Cat has a huge secret; there's more than one Cat. Cat has many alternative personalities. She has two, including her own self.

No one knows this besides her family and the teachers. She doesn't know how much longer she can go on.

She is sat on her bed, scribbling away in her diary. This diary belongs to Amelia; one of her personalities. Amelia is a 15 year old girl; she's the polar opposite to Cat. She's sad, upset and she hates every single thing about herself.

"_Dear Diary, _

_Jade invited me to go out today, but I can't. I'm not allowed. I have to stay in. Adults say so.  
But that's not the only thing that happened today. The bad images came flashing back in school.  
I need help. I NEED them to go away. MAKE THEM GO AWAY."_

_'_Amelia' put down the pen and sobbed. More images of 'her past' came flooding back. One thing was on her mind; pills.

Wiping her face, she strolled to the bathroom. With shaky hands, she raised the pills to her mouth. This wasn't the first time this has happened. Amelia has caused Cat to self harm, overdose and drink. Once Amelia appears, Cat has no idea what is said or done.

Just as she was about to swallow, someone walked in. Jade.

"Babe..." Jade whispered.

Cat's eyes rolled and she dropped the pills, stumbling back a little.

"Jade..?" Cat asked.

"Hey.." Jade's arms snaked around Cat's waist, pulling her for a hug. Cat started to cry. She noticed the pills and knew that Amelia was here.

Although Cat has no control over when Amelia switches, or what is said or done, she can always tell that it wasn't her.

She sounds normal-ish, just a separate personality, but really, she has to take a lot of medicine.

"Baby, what happened? Talk to me.." Jade asked her.

So Cat broke down into more tears, and choked out the whole story of Amelia. Jade just stood there, holding her girlfriend.

"I can understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." Cat told her, breaking from her embrace.

"Shut up. You're still Cat. You're still my girlfriend. You're still the love of my life."

"But.. I'm not normal."

"Cat, I fell in love with you for who you are, not for your normality. Realize that. I love you and not even this will stop me from doing so."

Cat smiled and planted a small soft kiss on Jade's lips.

"Just so you know, I love you too,"


	13. Scary Place

**AN/ lolol. i srsly dont know why I havent like deleted this story yet. I never update and i'm a terrible writer. So I might delete this very soon. Idk. -cry- **

"Caterina."

"Daddy."

"Cat."

"Mom."

"Stop it, right now young lady!"

"Or what?"

"Go to your room."

"Fine Better than being around your annoying presence."

Cat dragged her black studded boots up the stairs. Stopping at the top to heard what her parents had to say.

"Honey, we have to stop this. She's getting out of control."

"I know she misses Jade, heck, even I do. But I have to agree."

"This isn't her.."

Cat scoffed and dragged herself to her bedroom, which used to be pink until she painted it a dark purple. She flopped down on her bed, face down. She screamed as loud as she could.

"FUCK, Jade! Why?!"

It had been two months since Jade had tried to kill herself. Two months since she was put into a place. After that event took place, Cat was a wreck. Cat's bubbly was all a fake anyway, so she stopped it. She returned to herself.

When I say 'herself', I really mean how she became after her mother's death.

"Jade..." She whispered to herself.

A knock on her door snapped her from thoughts of Jade. "Come in." Her voice was dry and crackly.

"Cat.. I know you miss her." Her father's voice.

"I do, Daddy, I do."

"Sweetie.."

"Daddy.. Do you still work where she is?"

"Yeah, I'm her doctor."

"Since we have a day off tomorrow.." Cat started.

"Sweetie, no. You can not."

"Please?!"

Her father sighed.

"I'll ask your mother."

"You mean, Lisa."

"Cat. Play nice or I'll forget it."

Cat sweetly smiled.

"Please do ask mom."

Her father nodded and left Cat to do her own thing.

After a few minutes of Cat sitting there, staring at the wall, she decided she better finish her homework to get in her parent's good book for tomorrow.

Cat set down her books and started to scribble down answers, pausing every now and again to think.

"Cat, dinner." Lisa called up the stairs. She thanked the heavens and put her crappy homework away.

She trudged down the chairs, hit by the smell of pizza.

She smiled her famous grin and skipped down the rest of the stairs and to the table.

She grabbed a few slices and sat next to Lisa and her father.

"So Cat, we're watching a few films after this, would you like to join us?" Lisa asked, with a smile. Just as Cat was about to make an excuse, she noticed her father looking at her.

She smiled back at Lisa and nodded.

"Finding Nemo?" In a small, child-like voice Cat asked.

Lisa's smiled expanded and she nodded excitedly.

Her father chuckled at how well the two girls were getting along.

The Valentine family finished up eating and sat down on the sofa with pop corn, blankets and soda. Finding Nemo was starting to play and both Cat and Lisa were giggling.

"Hey girls, I need to finish some of my paper work so I'll be upstairs."

"Sure."

Her father walked up stairs and Lisa and Cat watched the film together.

"So Cat, I spoke to your father."

Cat stuffed her mouth with pop corn and looked at Lisa.

"Oh." Was all she could really say.

"And.. We decided that you can go to work with your dad tomorrow. But let me warn you, you may not be able to see Jade, if that's what your hoping."

Cat choked, smiling slightly.

"In all honestly, I do wanna see Jade. But I also want to see what the place is like, since it is what I want to do when I leave."

Lisa smiled.

"Look, I know I'm not your mom, but I want to bond more."

"Hey, it's cool, I had fun today." Cat smiled a real smile.

Taking of the blanket Cat walked up the chairs to the familiar four walls of her bedroom.

She replaced her clothes with pjs and got into her comfy bed. She smiled at the thought of a possibility of seeing Jade again. With Jade surrounding her tired head, she fell asleep.

"Cat. Get up." Her father lightly knocked on the door.

"It's five?!" Cat sat up, wiping her eyes.

"You're coming to work with me, remember?"

Cat smiled and jumped out of bed, getting ready in under half an hour which is a new record for her. She jumped down the stairs to find her father making some breakfast.

"That didn't take you long. You excited, baby?" He asked her, chuckling.

She grinned and nodded.

"And just so you know, I want to be a therapist there so I think this will be good experience for me. It's not _just _about Jade, okay?"

Her father nodded and smiled.

They walked out to the car and Cat just couldn't even sit still.

"Cat, sit still."

"I can't!" She giggled.

The car journey was slow and laggy and truthfully, when they arrived Cat was the happiest person alive.

"Okay, so Cat, you'll be able to chill in the dining hall, music room and music room. There will be patients there but they're the more.. better ones, shall I say."

Cat nodded, showing she understood.

Stepping inside the huge building, Cat felt nervous. Well, wouldn't you be stepping into a mental place?

"Oh, you must be Cat, Dr Valentine's daughter. Lovely to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Would you like to go to the music room?"

Cat nodded, feeling shy.

"But, is it okay if I find my own way?"

The nurse looked worried until her dad stepped in and whispered. The nursed nodded her head at Cat and Cat walked down a long corridor.

She plugged her headphones in, turned on Sleeping With Sirens and walked down endless corridors. She realized she was lost, but she was far too scared to ask for help.

"Lost there?"

She spun around and met a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes.

Cat nodded.

"Can you show me to the music room please?" She asked in a quiet voice.

The girl nodded.

"I'm on my way there anyway, follow me."

They both walked side by side, in silence. Awkward silence.

"I'm Cat."

"Cat what?"

"Valentine.."

"Jade. Jade West."

* * *

FUCK ME, this is so damn long. I hope this makes up for like not updating in forever. I wasn't busy at all tbh, I was just debating if I should delete this or not.

What do you guys think? Idk bro.

But no, this won't end here, I'll update this tomorrow. I promise. After cleaning and doing ICT homework-.-

ily guys3 oxo


	14. I dont even

**an. so it's like late and I have school tomorrow but i just can not sleep so.. I am sorry for the crappiness but i'm tired. And i know it should be 'scary place' two thing but i just can not be dealing with the... darkness of that so i'm writing this fluffy thing**

"Jaaade. It's your turn to switch the film." Cat said, while shoving her face with Jelly Babies.

Jade rolled her eyes and slid off the sofa. She wiggled her way to the tv and switched the film.

Cat grinned, a few sweets showing, when she saw that Jade put on Little Mermaid.

Cat threw the empty sweet packet on to the pink floor.

Jade smiled as Cat had a smile tugging at her lips, just by watching a movie she loved.

"Ugh.." Cat groaned.

"Kitty, you okay?"

She shook her head, resting her hand n her tummy.

"Tummy."

Jade shook her head.

"You did eat a whole packet."

Cat shot her a dirty look before groaning again.

Jade pulled Cat over and rested Cat's head on her chest. She out her hand on Cat's tummy and made soft movements, in hope it'd make Cat feel better.

The red head mumbled a thank you as she turned her focus back to the disney film.

After 10 minutes, Cat's eyelashes shadowed on her cheeks, her breathing heavy.

Jade smiled. She gently lay Cat down on the bed, then turned everything off. Cat stirred in her sleep, mumbling something completely random.

Jade climbed into bed, kissed Cat's forehead and curled up. She felt movements, and was confused for a second, until she felt Cat's hand tangle with her own.

"Night Jadey..." Cat mumbled, in the most adorable sleepy voice.

"How's your tummy?"

"Still hurts.."

Jade, once again, rested her hand on the younger girls stomach, making movements.

And that's how they fell asleep.

One hand tangled with the other persons, Jade's hand resting on the redhead's stomach, a smile plastered on both their faces.

Nothing was that perfect.

* * *

IT'S LATE AND I JUST AM SLEEPY.

I can't sleep, and right now I could do with some cuddling but i'm a potato so..

this kinda was random and poop

but i liked writing it

ok bye unicorns oxoxoxoxo


	15. erm idk

AN- Ok, so I stopped my other story, but I'm keeping this one and I'mma try and update more. Mainly because I need things to focus on other wise I break down and yeaaah

So this is something quick I wrote because I'm meant to be doing an essay but i cant focus and I got inspired lol and I always wanted to know what Jade would be like if she was annoying so

I don't even think anyone reads these why do I even write notes oh god ok  
and shit

i need to do the 2nd part to scary place

sooooo ill do that after my drama essay

and I have a week off so if im not doing shit ill update bc yeah

* * *

"Cat."

"Cat."

"Cat."

"Cat."

"I need to snee-"

"I sneezed."

"Jade. Shut up."

"Cattttttt."

"Cat."

"Babe."

"Sugaaarpluuuuuuummm."

"What, Jade?!"

"I love you."

"Love you too. Can I do work now?"

"No."

"Stop doing the pouty face."

"Caaaaat."

"I'll make you wear pink."

"Pft, do that then."

"I'll take away your eyeliners."

"Do that too."

"I'll break your scissors."

"YOU DARE."

"Then stop."

"But I miss you."

"I'm right here."

"But homework."

"Jade."

"Cat."

"I'm doing my work, if you like it or not."

"I don't like it."

"Oh, for fucks sake. Let's go get pizza."

"Yay!"

"Shut up, Jade."


End file.
